


Be Afraid of the Dark

by Sun_And_Stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Halloween, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Werewolves, Wincest - Freeform, halloween fic, takes place in canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_And_Stars/pseuds/Sun_And_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester grew up learning that he should always be afraid of the dark because of the things that lurk there. All grown up, he get a reminder he won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after 11x02, on Halloween.  
> Spoilers for 11x02 (I don't talk plot, i just use some lines)? The few lines I used from 11x02 are not mine, they belong to Supernatural. 
> 
> ~Sun_And_Stars

Sam Winchester never liked Halloween. 

He didn't like it when he was six years old. Dad wouldn't let him go trick-or-treating, even after he made himself a makeshift costume with Dean's help (he was Robin, and Dean going to be Batman). He cried about it for a while, and continued to for a while after Dad left, leaving him in Dean's care. Dean hushed him, and pulled out some pieces of chocolate that he figured Dean got at school from teachers. He let Sam eat it as he explained to him that they just couldn't go out trick-or-treating with the other kids at the school they were in at the moment. There were 'bad things out there that wanted to eat him' according to Dean. Sam had been pretty sure Dean was just kidding with him, but thinking back on it Dean was telling the truth.

He didn't like it when he was twelve years old. Sam had been at this new school in Louisiana since the beginning of the school year and things weren't so bad. He even had scrounged up a few bucks to buy a ticket to the middle school's Halloween Bash. He was going to go, but then Dean said they had to get ready. Dad was taking them hunting, apparently. Sam's fifth hunt- they hunted a ghost that had killed a few people in a town over. Sam nearly got a French kitchen knife through his bicep due to not having his head on the hunt, but on who was winning the contest for coolest costume, and if the nice girl from his math class was dancing with some other guy. 

He didn't like it when he was twenty two. Sam was in college, and he was stuck feeling like he had to protect Jess - his girlfriend, and he hoped to soon be fiancée - from everything. He felt like that on a daily basis, but especially so on that night, jumping at shadows that could possibly have not been shadows. Sam remembered this Halloween especially. It was the night Dean broke in and stole him away to go look for Dad. He knows it was the work of Azazel, but deep down, part of him blames himself for not having stayed to protect her the entire time from everything that goes bump in the night, even if her death was a few days later. 

He didn't like it when he was twenty six. He met Castiel (and Uriel) for the first time just before Halloween, when he and Dean were working a case. Dean wanted to do it, finish what they started, but the angels wanted to blow up the whole town over a single witch. He remembered it even more vividly from how he (and Dean) almost got killed by Samhain (by going with Dean's plan, surprise surprise), the being Halloween came from. 

The day just made him edgy. He jumped at shadows and the slightest sounds. It also made his skin crawl and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His body was constantly telling him to just shut himself inside and stay away. He knew what was out there- Dad had knocked that into his head pretty hard, and so had Dean. There are things in the dark that are out to get people, and it was their job to get rid of them. They couldn't just take a break like they wanted. All the monsters and ghosts and creatures were still out there- especially on Halloween. There was a reason parents used to keep their children in on Halloween, after all. After the whole incident with Samhain, Sam figured that Halloween was even more dangerous than he originally thought, because the veil was so thin on the 31st.  So when Dean said that he wanted to go on a hunt for Halloween, Sam wasn't so keen on going. 

Dean should have listened to Sam. 

~~~~~

"Alright, so easy plan, right? Go in, shoot the werewolves, get out," Dean said as they pulled up in the state park's parking lot. He turned the key in the ignition, cutting off the engines as he glanced over at Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sam said, sighing a little, reluctant to go out and hunt for the night. He knew they had to, though. There was a small pack of werewolves - purebloods, from what they could tell - that were going around killing people in the days leading up to the full moon. Of course, the full moon had to be tonight. Of course, Dean would want to hunt them  _tonight._

"Dude, c'mon. Live a little," Dean egged on, getting out of the car and heading to the trunk to grab some pistols full of silver bullet. Dean grabbed his Taurus with the mother of pearl grips, and when Sam came over, tossed him the Beretta model 92 that Sam usually went for. Dean grabbed a flashlight as well, and Sam took a silver knife, just in case.

"Whatever, man, let's just get this over with. There’s only three of them, so like you said, it should be easy," Sam said as he checked the magazine to make sure it was silver bullets they would be firing. They were. He pushed the mag back into the gun and kept it at his side while Dean shut the trunk.

They headed up towards the main path together, keeping a sharp lookout. It was dark now, and kids were out trick-or-treating already. The werewolves had their victims already, and it wouldn't be long now until they dined. So far, that was what they would do. Kidnap people and then eat them, leaving their carcasses in back alleys when they had eaten the hearts and ripped them to shreds in the process. So far there had been nine vics, and three more people had gone missing this afternoon- two teenagers and a younger kid. Sam was hoping they were going to get there in time. 

Fallen leaves and branches crunched under their feet as they walked along the moonlit path. They had flashlights, but the moon did a well enough job that they didn't need to use them. The only sound around them was the rustle of leaves, both on the trees and around their feet.

"This is like one of those horror movies we used to watch on Halloween right before they go wrong. And you're the girl," Dean half-whispered to Sam, who rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, the guy always dies first, so that's not such a bad thing," Sam pointed out, trying to get the eerie feel of the place off of him. Dean was right. It felt way too much like one of those scenes. He remembered the time that they were on a set in California working a case, and the scene they were actually in felt almost the same. Except this was real, there were werewolves not ghosts, the trees were more colorful, it was actually really dark... okay, so there was a lot of differences. Dean was just getting under his skin.

Dean snorted, "Isn't there usually a make out scene before all that crap?" He asked quietly, giving Sam a grin. Sam just gave him a nasty face in reply, leading to a frown (not a pout, a frown. Dean Winchester does not pout) from Dean. Sam wouldn't really be opposed to that, if they weren't in the middle of a case. 

"We're on a case, Dean. We need to be alert," Sam replied, glancing around. He could see the outlines and shadows of trees swaying with the wind, making more leaves fall. 

"We're on a case, Dean. We need to be alert," Dean copied in a mocking tone. He was obviously going to continue, but there was a small snap of a branch from off to the right. Sam put a finger to his lips and they both went silent and looked over in that direction. Dean just barely caught a glimpse of a fast moving shape. They both glanced around, Dean pulling out the flashlight he was carrying. He clicked it on, holding it with one hand, gun in the other, and shone it around through the trees. Sam kept his gun up and pointed at wherever Dean had the light shining. When he passed the light over near some bushes, a head popped up. Sam's finger was right on the trigger before seeing it was a deer that quickly ran off into the woods. 

"Christ," Dean breathed, letting out a sigh of relief, breath visible in the cold autumn air, as he turned off the flashlight and put it back in his jacket's pocket, lowering his gun as well. Sam didn't lower his, more on edge now, but they did continue walking. They eventually could see a small plume of smoke, very thin and long coming up out of a small section of the woods. "Amateurs" 

They both headed towards it, cutting off the path and heading through the trees and brush instead as quietly as they could. Which wasn't as quiet as they would have liked, but they had to, given the smoke - which meant a fire - was coming from some spot off of the paths in the state park. When they got closer, they could begin to hear voices. Two people talking back and forth, two men. Dean gave Sam a signal with his hands, pointing to himself, then making a circle, and finally pointing to an area. He was going to circle around to the other side. Sam gave a small nod and got situated behind a large tree, glancing through the branches.

Shadows of the monsters danced in the light of the fire they had made. Their claws looked longer and sharper in the shadows, like they could slice you into ribbons. Thing was, Sam knew they very well could. He had seen what Kate had done to Brian years back, splattering his blood all over the room, body ripped to pieces. He could see the glint of their teeth, the sharp edges ready to bite into another human heart. As soon as his mind flicked to humans, Sam's eyes glanced around the fire more. There were the three kids; all bound together, all conscious with their eyes darting around. One of them caught Sam's eyes and he put a finger to his mouth, pleading for them to stay quiet. The boy looked away, staying silent. Sam tore his eyes away and looked for Dean where he said he would be. He could see Dean only by the shine of his silver gun. He gave a small shake of his head no, because there was supposed to be a third werewolf. They couldn't kill until that one had been found, otherwise it could pop up from somewhere. As if on cue, the last one - a woman - appeared out of the woods between the Winchesters. 

"Well now, boys, I quite think it's time," She grinned at the other two werewolves before her head turned towards where Dean was, looking right at him, "So why don't you come out and play?"  

It all happened so fast. Dean rang out a shot, hitting one of the two male werewolves, as the woman and other one ran towards him. He watched Dean tuck tail and run for it before the sound of the kids caught his attention. The three kids sliced out of the ropes, their own claws grown out, teeth bared as the one that caught Sam's eyes headed for him, the other two following him. Sam fired a shot, hitting him in the heart, and then took another shot at one, missing as it darted out of the way. Sam could hear the sound of snarling and another shot of a gun as he ran for it. They had been set up. He was going to kill Dean for this later.

He took a turn onto the path from before after running through the woods, the wolf kids catching fast. He took a look back, keeping his gun up at the ready, before turning and firing a shot at the first one he saw, hitting the youngest one in the chest area. He didn’t know if they were dead, but they certainly dropped down, giving a cry of pain. He fired another round at it just in case.

Sam lost sight of the last one, and glanced around before out of the corner of his eye he saw it lunge at him. He slashed at his hand, snarling as it’s claws ripped his skin clean off, propelling the gun away from Sam’s hand as it did. Sam yelled in pain before grabbing his silver knife.

The wolf’s feral eyes were trained on the knife as it circled around him, planning when to strike. When it did, it ended up knocking Sam flat back on the ground, one leg up to try to keep it off of him, claws digging into his shoulders as it went to snap its jaws over his throat. It had his shoulders pinned down, its horrid breath in his face, just inches away. Sam couldn’t heave it off, no matter how hard he tried. Sam went with his last option, adrenaline pumping, and moved his pinned arm. The werewolf’s claws ripped into his shoulder, blood spilling onto the ground and soaking through the layers Sam had on as he sliced at its belly.

The wolf gave a howl of pain, pulling back enough that Sam could pull his arm up enough to run it through with the knife, piercing its heart. The wolf howled, the partial transformation fading, the werewolf becoming a teenager again. He became deadweight dropping onto Sam as his eyes became empty and lifeless. Sam swallowed and pushed the dead kid off of him, before stumbling up, his body screaming.

Sam grabbed his gun up, having to search for the Beretta for a moment until he found it. He was going to stay there and catch his breath, but then he heard a yell pierce through the air. His name.

Dean was screaming for him.    

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running through the woods, ignoring the pain flaring through his shoulders, arms, and hand. He heard a series of shots ring out: one, two, three, four. Sam counted how many Dean would have left in the clip after those four. Fifth one was first shot, and he heard two more when he had ran in the other direction. Shit. Dean only had one more bullet.  

Sam was getting whipped with branches, pushing through them, stumbling over rocks that nearly tripped him up and made him fall. He heard the last shot fire before his brother’s shout for him again before the scream changed, pain inked into it. His blood ran cold, his wounds feeling hot in contrast as he pushed his body to get to where Dean was. Sam couldn’t hear himself, but he was whispering “no no no no” under his breath.

Sam had his gun up at the ready when he reached them, Dean no longer yelling. The woman werewolf was standing over Dean, and glanced up when Sam came running through the underbrush, loud as a herd of elephants. Her mouth and fangs were covered in blood, and he tried not to think about how that had to be Dean’s. Sam didn’t blink before shooting the rest of his mag into her chest.

 She transformed back as well, just like the boy had done, and Sam ran towards them, shoving her lifeless carcass out of the way and dropping to his knees over Dean.

Dean was ripped to shreds. Her claws had dug into his legs, muscles stripped and broken. They looked like they had gone through a cheese grater, one that made the cheese all bloody and mangled. It was obvious from the slice marks she had dragged him by the legs to the ground, from how the wounds were so deep.

_“It’s over… you and Dean… Dying and coming back again and again.”_

She had sliced through his chest, making gnarled and crooked ribbons out of his flesh. Sam could see Dean’s ribs on the left side, one of them cracked and broken. One of his lungs was punctured from it, and the fact Sam could even see his lungs made him want to be sick. His heart was partially visible too, giving slowing pumps of blood to his body that would only spill out of him in rivers that shouldn’t be there, but that Sam couldn’t stop.

_“The old death thought it was funny.”_

There was a shallow breath from Dean, sounding blood filled and weak, and Sam didn’t know what to do with his hands, but he cup Dean’s face with one of them, the other stroking through his hair. There was a clump missing, skin gone too, and a bump from where Dean had to have hit his head on the ground when the werewolf took him down.

_“But now there’s one hard fact in this universe.”_

Sam found himself praying Dean got bit. That he’d turn. If he did, Dean would at least be alive. There was no healing this. He couldn’t call Cas to get here and heal Dean- Cas was too weak. No other angel would help them. Sam looked at Dean with blurry eyes, mouth running off, telling Dean he was going to be okay, that they’d fix this, that it wasn’t that bad.

 _“What lives… dies.”_  

Sam saw the clarity in Dean’s eyes fade, but watched them fight to stay open and look at Sam. Memorize every piece of his face. Every expression, every strand of hair out of place, everything; Dean wanted it all. He wasn’t listening to Sam, it was all background noise. Actually, noise had slipped away from him completely. He watched Sam’s mouth move, but it all felt so slowed down. When had that happened? His throat felt scratchy, and he didn’t want to use it. He felt tired. He knew the feeling. Dean had died enough times to know it well. He had to say it. He had to tell him. Sam had to know.

_“So the next time you or your brother bites it, well, you’re not going to heaven… or hell.”_

“Sammy… I…” Dean rasped, voice gurgly, blood filling his throat. Sam tried to keep his eyes on him, tried to keep him with him. He tried to keep from thinking about his hands all sticky with Dean’s dark blood. He tried to keep the reaper’s voice out of his head. He tried to keep his eyes off his heart that was slowing down to a grinding halt.  

_“One of us –and Lord I hope it’s me – “_

Dean’s heart stopped before he could shove out the words he wanted to say. His mangled body that looked as destroyed as when he was dragged to hell by Hellhounds started to go cold. Sam’s eyes darted around his older brother, like he couldn’t believe his he was gone. He couldn’t be. Dean didn’t finish.   

_“We’re gonna make a mistake and toss you into the Empty.”_

“You what, Dean? Dean don’t do this. God, please don’t do this. Please. Dean,” Sam’s voice gave a broken crack, as he pulled Dean closer, cradling his ripped open body to him. He shook him for a while, begging him to come back. Begging for this to all be some nightmare from watching bad horror movies with Dean since it was Halloween. It wasn’t. Sam let out a scream that echoed through the forest, letting everyone know that his other half had been ripped away from him. Permanently.

_“And nothing comes back from that.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> ~Sun_And_Stars


End file.
